familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rueben Warren Allred (1827-1916)
}} Biography Life Sketch of Reuben Warren Allred from Allred Family Histories Soldier - Mormon Battalion, Company A Reuben Warren Allred was born November 9, 1827, in Bedord County, Tennessee, the son of Martin Carrell and Mary Hasket. Reuben's father, Martin Carrell, was born in Warren County, Kentucky in 1806. Reuben's grandfather was James Allred, son of William Allred and Elizabeth Thresher, who were married in Randolph County, North Carolina on November 14, 1803. William's parents were Thomas Allred and Elizabeth Twiggs who were living in Randolph County, North Carolina before 1800. Thomas Allred and his brothers, John and William and their sister Elizabeth came to North Carolina before 1800. It is from this Thomas Allred that most of the Utah Allreds trace their genealogy. At the age of three, Reuben Warren moved in 1830 with his parents and grandparents to Ralls County, Missouri. This county was later divided and the family found themselves in Monroe County, Missouri. The family resided on the Salt River and through the teachings of George Hinckle and others, many of the Allred family joined the church, and a branch of the church was established known as the Salt River Branch. Many of the members were Allreds. It was here that many of the missionaries stopped for rest and succor on their trips from Kirtland to the branches in the West as Salt River was on one of the main east-west routes. It was at Salt River that Zion's Camp rested and was reorganized on its way west. The family moved in 1835 to Clay County, Missouri and later to the State of Illinois and finally to Nauvoo. In May 1840, Reuben suffered a severe blow in the loss of his father, and only 2 months later he lost his mother. The family of 7 children was left without mother or father. However, the family was taken into the home of James Allred, Reuben's grandfather. James, thereafter, became a father to them all. It was while at Nauvoo that Reuben met Elzadie Emeline Ford, a convert from Harmony, New York. They were married on February 7, 1846. When the Saints were driven out of Nauvoo, Reuben Warren left with his grandparents, his brothers and sisters and many other Allreds. Mormon Battalion Veteran Participant in the march of The Mormon Battalion. This unit of the US Army served in the Mexican-American War and was the only religiously based infantry unit ever created by Presidential order. It consisted of nearly 500 men recruited exclusively from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (commonly called the Mormons). They undertook the longest infantry march in U.S. military history (as of 1847) and in the process marked out and creating the first continuous wagon road to California which linked the future states of New Mexico, Arizona, and California to the United States. Most members served an initial 12 month term (Jul 1846- Jul 1847) with some members re-enlisting for an additional 12 months afterwards. From 1846-1847, Rueben served with several cousins in Co A of The Mormon Battalion. Several family members served with him in the Mormon Battalion: * James Riley Allred (1827-1872) - cousin * James Tillmon Sanford Allred (1825-1905) - cousin * Rueben Warren Allred (1827-1916) - cousin * Richard Twiggs Sanders (1828-1858) - cousin that stayed in California When the company arrived at Council Bluffs and the "Call" was made for volunteers to join the Mormon Battalion, Reuben joined. Later, when it was learned that women could journey with their husbands, Elzadie determined to accompany her husband who was in Company A with the other Allreds, Redick, James Tillman Sanford, and James Riley. When the women were to be separated from the Battalion at Santa Fe and sent to Pueblo for the winter, both Elzadie Emeline and Reuben made the trip to Colorado according to D. Tyler, the historian, although some have indicated that Reuben was separated from his wife and went with the Battalion to California. This is not correct however. Reuben entered the Salt Lake Valley on July 29, 1847. His oldest daughter was born in Salt Lake City on May 13, 1849. Sometime after this, Reuben and his family made their way to California as his oldest daughter died there on May 8, 1851. He and his family were living at Salmon Falls on the American River above Mormon Island when Redick and Reddin Allred, his first cousins once removed, visited them on January 13, 1853. He had opportunity to visit often with these cousins, as James also was living in the same vicinity, having gone to California from Salt Lake City with a company over the southern route guided by Charles C. Rich. The family was still living at Salmon Falls prospecting when Redick and Reddin returned from their missions in 1855. The family returned from California before 1858 as their daughter, Mary Lilly, was born in Ephraim in 1858. The family later moved to Mt. Pleasant where they stayed until 1864 when they moved to Wallsburg, Utah. The family lived there for four years and then moved to the Gila Valley in Arizona where the family engaged in the milk business. Reuben died at Pima, Arizona in 1916. Family of Reuben and Elzadie Allred # Elzadie Marie, born 13 May 1849, died 8 May 1851. # Nanette, born 14 June 1852, died 9 May 1857. # Reuben Adelbert, born 30 May 1855, died 13 April 1857. # Mary Lilly, born 29 March 1858, married James M. Ducke. # Martha Rosabell, born 28 October 1860, married Deolass Dodge. # George Franklin, born 18 June 1863, died 14 December 1863. # John Warren, born 21 August 1864, died 21 February 1913. # Emma Pauline, born 10 January 1868, married G.A. Martineau, died 22 July 1922. Vital Records 1860 US Federal Census Recorded at Mt Pleasent, Sanpete County, Utah Territory: * Reuben W Allred - m/32 - b:TN * Elzadia Allred - f/32 - b:NY * Mary L Allred - f/1 - b:UT 1880 US Federal Census Recorded at Show Low Creek, Apache County, Arizona Territory: * R W Alred - m/52 - b:TN - ocp:farmer * Elsede Alred - f/52 - b:NY - wife * John W Alred - m/15 - b:UT - son * Arnnie Alred - f/13 - b:UT - daughter * Rosa Bell Alred - f/18 - b:UT - daughter References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Reuben Allred Story * Gravesite of Reuben Warren Allred Category:Members of the Mormon Battalion Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War